Trinity
by Sanya Kielo
Summary: [He said I loved them more than him, but that can't be true...can it?]ONESHOT with SoraKairiRiku threesome


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters within it. If I did (evil smile) lets just say that it would've been quite different. Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

Sora: Guys I'm scared.

Sanya: You should be for I am the master of all things evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bow down to my power! (cackles evily)

Kairi: Ok, who tried to steal her chocolate cake? (Looks between Sora and Riku daring them to lie to her)

Sora/Riku: Not me!

Kairi: (sighs) Whatever. (Looks at the girl who's still cackling evily) Maybe she's like this from staying up till 2:00 in morning writing.

Riku: And it's not even that good.

Sanya: DIE! (throws her kitchen knives at Riku)

Riku: Ack! (Ducks behind couch) Let's just go already!

Sora: Please enjoy the story. (runs off to help Riku)

* * *

The sound of choked back sobs filled the air inside the car. The noise came from the driver, a young woman with auburn colored hair. Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned down a street trying to see through her blurred vision. The scenery outside contradicted everything she was feeling right now. It was sunny, it was warm, and children where happily playing without a care in the world. None of that really mattered though, she only had two thoughts on her mind and they belonged to her best friends.

Yes, if anyone could make her feel better it was them. Forget stupid Haru and his bastard ways. Forget the fact that she had lived with him for two years now and all the sudden he decided to up and quit. Forget the fact that she _loved_ him and he had the nerve to say that she never cared! It didn't make any sense! Of _course_ she loved him, she lived with him for two years didn't she? It didn't matter though in the end, he still left. He still left and still had enough guts to accuse her of loving, not him, but _them_.

The woman finally pulled up and parked in front of one of the townhouses in the neighborhood. Its lawn was neatly cut with some bushes lining the side of the house. A tree with a bird feeder on it stood in a corner of the lawn shading almost the entire front yard (it was also nice for climbing). Already she felt better as she got out of her car, slamming the car door shut behind her.

This place always felt like home, but even that couldn't stop her from having another crying fit. _Maybe Haru was right_, but as quickly as the thought came, it left. No, she loved him, she must have or else she wouldn't be this upset over their breaking up. The tears had nothing to do with the yells and accusations about her and her friends, and _especially_ nothing to do with his so called 'observations' of her slightly abnormal relationship with them. No, he just didn't understand. Hemight not have ever been able to understand their relationship, but she would have tried anyway, she would've tried to explain why they did what they did and how it meant nothing. 'Nothing', no that's a lie, it is something and it's been something ever since high school.

The girl rang the door bell to the house and rubbed her arms while impatiently shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She anxiously rang it again and then knocked hoping that someone would open the door soon, she needed to hold something badly. Finally the door opened and she ran inside letting all the bottled up sobs out as she grabbed and held onto her friend for dear life.

"Kairi?" the boy asked looking at the sobbing girl in his arms. He immediately closed his arms around her as if he was protecting her from the world. "Kairi, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh Sora," Kairi moaned, her voice muffled because her head was buried in his shoulder.

"Kairi," his voice was pained as he looked at his once strong friend who was crumbling before him. His heart ached as he tried to comfort her.

This was worse then what he was used to. Usually when Kairi came here upset it was because of a small fight with Haru or because she was worried about something and drove herself to tears over it, although those times had never been this bad. He didn't know if the usual talking and kissing was going to work this time around. Sora was about to call for Riku when the silver haired man himself came walking in from the kitchen.

"Sora what's going - oh, Kairi!" Riku ran towards the two immediately and started running one of his hands over her hair in a soothing-like motion. The other was promptly wrapped around her, above where Sora's arms rested, giving her more of a feel of protection from whatever it was that made her this upset.

Riku looked over at his spiky-haired friend/roommate/lover and wondered if he was thinking the same thing Riku was…_Haru_. It was the only explanation for the way Kairi was right now, he had seen it before.

All the while Kairi was angry at herself from not being able to get a control on her emotions. It was just that Haru had struck low when he said that she loved Sora and Riku more than she loved him.

Sure their relationship with each other could be described of as 'friends with benefits', but that didn't mean she loved them did it? They had been like this ever since High School, ever since she and Sora decided to break up when they realized that that they didn't love each other like they thought they had. After the break up Sora and Riku had gotten together while Kairi dated other boys. She thought she had stopped loving Sora, but then Haru's words kept repeating in her mind. 'You love those friends of yours more then you love me' is it true?

Kairi remembered the first time she went running to Riku and Sora, she remembered what it felt like to have them hold her, to kiss her, they made her feel better and so she kept going back to them. Sure she often felt like an intruder with them, they were boyfriends and she was just a leech, getting what she needed from them whenever she felt bad.

Sora and Riku never once told her to go away though when ever she came knocking on their door. Instead they brought her in and made her happy. They three of them talked, laughed, kissed, cuddled, and even had sex once in awhile. Did that make her a slut? Some might have thought so, but to her it felt so normal she didn't think of herself like that. Besides, they only had sex when she wasn't with someone so she never technically cheated. They were her boys and she was their girl.

Sora and Riku locked eyes and nodded at each other. Kairi hadn't been responding to their questions and so they decided to go for a slightly different method of questioning. Riku had stopped stroking Kairi's hair and instead leaned down to start sucking on her neck. He smirked when he felt her relax and decided to give her a little nip of affection. Her head shot up but Riku merely smiled before attacking her neck some more. Sora, however, took this moment to lock Kairi's lips with his own. He moved his lips against her own coaxing her into something more passionate and she gladly agreed.

"So, Kairi, care to tell us what happened?" Riku asked between kisses and licks. She gasped as he ran his fingers up and under her shirt.

"Haru left me," Kairi had pulled her lips away from Sora's to answer. She watched as the slight pout on his lips quickly faded into concern. Kairi felt Riku stiffen behind her as his grip on her became tighter.

"The bastard," Riku growled, "I'll kill him."

"Thanks, but I don't really want one of my friends ending up in jail for a homicide," Kairi mumbled, "I'm fine."

Sora rested a hand on her cheek, "You sure? You were really upset. What did he say to you?"

"Yeah, I want to know what the hell was going through that asshole's mind when he decided to leave you. He had no reason to do that, none at all." Kairi could feel Riku's hands clenching into fists and she craned her head around to kiss him. She watched as some of his anger dissipated from the kiss.

The three of them seemed to have that effect on one another. She didn't know if it was from being together for so long or what, but they were able to do what no one else could. They understood each other better than anyone else did making it possible to know exactly what to do in every situation, exactly how to act.

Kairi looked down at the floor feeling Sora's blue eyes and Riku's aqua-green ones on her. She gripped the brunet's jacket harder and uttered, "He said we weren't in love, that I wasn't in love with him," now she trained her eyes on the ceiling, "He said that I loved you guys more than I loved him." Kairi gripped her eyes closed waiting for their responses.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry. This is all our fault," now it was Riku's turn to stare at the floor.

"No it's not," she replied, letting go of Sora, "It's not your fault at all. It's his for jumping to conclusions; he's the one that thought it." Kairi reached for Riku's face with both hands and made him look at her, "He was just jealous." Kairi gave him a small smile before laying a kiss on his lips. Riku relaxed now that he knew Kairi didn't hate him or Sora for breaking her and Haru up. It would have broken his heart if she refused them.

"Is it true though?" they both looked behind them at Sora who had stuck his hands in his pockets, "Is it true what he said about you loving us more than him? Is it?"

Kairi couldn't help but shuffle her feet in nervousness. Sora was looking her right in the eye and she had no idea what to say. Did she love them? Well of course she did, Sora and Riku had been her best friends ever since they were children. But did her love for them go beyond that?

"Of course I love you; you and Riku are my best friends. We couldn't be what we are today if we didn't love each other."

"That's not what I meant Kairi," Sora had gripped both of her shoulders now and was looking intensely at her, "I want to know if you really do love Riku and I more than him, in more than a best friend sort of way. I want to know if you love us like you would love a lover."

"Sora…" Riku had started to say something, but was interrupted by the brunet.

"No, Riku. It's about time we found out how she really feels. I can't go any longer not knowing, so do you have an answer Kairi?"

Kairi was shocked, stunned actually that Sora could be that serious and demanding, usually Riku played that part. Did she really love them that way? Kairi thought about all the times they shared together. She thought about her ex-boyfriends and how quickly she got over them. She thought about how she always felt more at peace with Riku and Sora, how she felt as though she could let down all barriers and just be the rawest form of herself when she was with the two. Kairi thought about every time she ran to them and had no qualms about what the three did together. They were her boys and she was their girl.

"Yes," Kairi said so softly it was almost went without being heard by the two.

"Yes to what, Kairi? Yes to loving us more than him, but still just as friends or yes to loving us like how you would love a lover?" Sora let a bit of his hope slip out at the end of the question and knew instinctively that Riku was hoping a little too.

"Yes I love you more than I did him. I guess I really never noticed it until now," Kairi gave a weak laugh, "He was right after all," Kairi looked between her two favorite people in the world, "I really do love you both." Kairi had started crying again.

How could she have never seen it? Had she really been so blind? The reason she and Sora had broken up wasn't because she didn't love him (she really did), it was because she loved Riku too and it had felt wrong not including him. After all these years trying to find her true love, it turns out that both of them were in front of her the whole time. God she felt like an idiot.

Sora lunged and wrapped his arms around her and smiled when Kairi returned the hug. He was so filled with joy and happiness he felt as if he was going to burst any minute and confetti would fall from the sky. A huge record breaking grin filled Sora's face as he launched himself at Riku.

"Can you believe it Riku?! She loves us too, Kairi loves us too! We're finally complete!" Sora had started crying sometime while he was talking and now had his arms around Riku's waist.

Riku was ecstatic, Kairi had no idea how long they were waiting for this day. He and Sora had just kept hoping that one day she would see what was right in front of her. That she had two boys who loved her more than oxygen itself and would do anything for her.

Sure he and Sora had each other, but no matter how much one loved the other they were incomplete. Kairi was the missing piece to the puzzle and now everything is how it's supposed to be, the three of them together, forever. Riku grabbed his two lovers and lifted them off the ground swinging them a little in a hug.

Sora couldn't believe it, after all the heartache and pain she was here. She was always there of course, but now she was really _there_, really in love with them. _I guess some things really do have happy endings._

* * *

Kairi woke up the next morning feeling better than she had ever felt before. It was funny how something bad can turn into something good. She had thought her heart had been broken only to find that it had never been touched by the man in the first place. Kairi looked at the two young men lying next to her, they were so peaceful. It felt right for her, waking up next to them. _I guess it always had. I was just too dense to see it._ She looked at the arm that was draped over her and at the hand clenched firmly around her wrist and smiled. _My boys._ Kairi closed her eyes, not to keen on getting up, and drifted off to sleep again. _My heart always belonged and always will belong to them._


End file.
